And Suddenly Everything Has Changed
by BrucasisSwarkley
Summary: Laura's SS #3, basically a fic, that will eventually become very long, about how I originally thought and wanted the pregnancy storyline to go. This summary is pointless...
1. Pregnant

Author's Note: This will be a multi-chapte ficr, although I'm not sure how many just yet, about how I thought the Pregnant storyline was going to go and what I **wanted** to happen. As a beginning chapter, I wrote the thoughts of Robin during the "I'm pregnant" scene. And this whole fic is, yet again, for Laura.

"_We still friends?"_

The words burned Robin even though she knew he didn't mean for them to. He was genuinely concerned that the woman who broke _his_ heart wouldn't want to be his friend. Even after everything that happened between them in the last few weeks, he still seemed to need her. Maybe that's what hurt Robin the most. She had told herself that Kevin was the right choice for her and stuck with it because it was what's best. But deep down there was a part of her that did it to see if Barney would run. In a sick way, she did it to see how true his affections and intentions were. And she hated herself for it. She wasn't strong enough to give herself whole heartedly to a man like Barney. Even to _her_ Barney. They had both gotten hurt the last time and she figured nipping it in the bud before either really got their heart broken again was the safe, albeit cowardly, way out. But now… Everything was about to change.

"_Hope so."_

She really did. More than anything. He sat next to her and she was overcome with his natural _Barney_ scent, it sent butterflies to her stomach and unnoticeable tears to her eyes.

"_Good. Cause get this Ted almost adopted a baby…"_

A baby? Even just hearing the word made her nauseous. Or maybe it was the "morning sickness". All Robin could do was concentrate on not throwing up. At least until she heard, _"Could you imagine me being someone's dad?"_ And that made something else come up. Word vomit.

"_I'm pregnant."_


	2. Is it doable?

Author's Note: 1. Thanks to everyone and their amazing reviews on all my Swarkles fics, you have no idea how much they all mean to me! 2. From now until forever (meaning the end of this fic of course) I'm disregarding all things cannon. While I'm trying to stay positive and think the storyline is progressing in the positive direction CC have completely shifted away from what I originally thought would happen… So I'm changing all if it. 3. Sorry this took so long but I tried to set up the rest of the story with this chapter so I've been trying to put extra thought into and I'm still not happy. Ah well I hope you like it!

Barney gaped at Robin for a second, trying to process what she had said, making sure it wasn't just his wishful thinking.

"Pregnant?" He asked as if it was a word he'd never heard before and was trying to figure out its meaning.

"Pregnant." Robin was bracing herself, waiting for Barney to freak out or worse, run. She avoided his eyes and concentrated mostly on his feet, watching intently for any movement that would signal his fear. But he didn't run. All he did was put on his "everything's fine" voice and said, "Well… Congratulations. I'm sure Kevin's thrilled."

And Robin was stung, _again._ How could he? How could he possibly think that? How dare him. Did he really believe she would tell him she was pregnant with **another man's** child? To what? Spite him? Hurt him more than she already did?

"It's yours idiot!" Robin nearly yelled exasperatedly. Why did he have to make everything so much more difficult than it already was?

"Mine. … Mine? How do you know?" Barney unconsciously scooted closer to her, the words she said next could change his life forever, could save him.

"Kevin and I… haven't had sex." Robin admitted to his shoes, she only gained the courage to look him in the eye when she said, "it could only be yours."

And then a silence fell. Both letting the reality of it sink in.

"Are you sure? About being pregnant, I mean."

"Well according to the ten pregnancy tests I took… Yeah. I have a doctor's appointment on Saturday. But I'm, uh, pretty sure."

"I'm coming with - … Can I come with?"

His energy and pure force of will pushed Robin to stand and turn her back to him, "Barney, you really don't have to. I'll be fine, it's just the doctor."

"Please?" She turned and they shared another look and Robin could see the sincerity in his eyes. This was the last thing she expected. Being stuck in this bathroom had allowed her to think up every scenario of how telling him would go, and yet she never thought of one where he was calm and stayed. She guessed she always forgot to give him the benefit of the doubt.

She sighed, "Okay." Robin sat on the toilet again, standing for too long lately made her dizzy, "I don't want to tell anyone yet. Not until I know for sure and I", she glanced at Barney; "we decide… how to go about this."

Barney just nodded. She could feel how overwhelmed he was and she couldn't blame him, hell she'd known for days and **she** still felt overwhelmed. But still he stayed and that meant everything to her.

"Hey Barney? Thanks for staying so… calm. After everything that's happened hav-"

He cut her off, not wanting to get into "everything that's happened", "Don't mention it, Scherbatsky." He gave her that signature _Barney_ smile and for some reason that made everything seem like it would be okay.

Somehow they made it to Saturday afternoon without freaking out or spilling the beans to any of their friends. The other three must have noticed how Barney started to dote on Robin, asking her how she felt every five seconds and watching her drink orders carefully, but they didn't say a word.

The doctor's appointment went by in a flash. One minute Robin and Barney were sitting alone in the doctor's office, waiting for her to come in and deliver the news, and the next they're walking out of the building, deciding on a place to go eat and talk. After all, everything was about to change, Robin was pregnant, no doubt about it.

"So." Barney starts the conversation after they sit down to lunch, but he didn't know where to go from that point. There was so much that needed to be said, done and understood.

"I can't do this." Robin spits the words out, full of fear and doubt.

"Do what?"

"Have a baby! Barney, I've never wanted kids. And neither have you. We can't just start now. We can barely take care of ourselves, how can either of us be responsible for another person?"

Barney shrugged, "We'll learn. How hard can it be?"

Robin scoffed, all the fear she'd been feeling for the past week bubbling to the surface, "This isn't a joke, Barney. It's a lifelong commitment. If we go through with this… We won't ever be able to go back to how things were. Our lives will never, _ever_ be the same. Are you ready for that?"

"Come on Robin, you honestly can't see us having a baby? A little girl who looks just like you?" There was a tenderness in his voice that made Robin's heart ache. She had honestly never thought about having kids, let alone with Barney, but now that it was a reality, she couldn't help but let her mind wander… A little blond baby crawling around wouldn't be _so_ bad… Until it started crying and needing. Robin had never taken care of anyone but herself, let alone a baby. She was just getting used to the fact that she was going to be _Aunt_ Robin soon. Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was Barney's earnest expression, but Robin said something she'd never normally admit.

"I'm… Scared. I just don't think I can do this. Not alone."

"Ah come on, there's nothing Robin Scherbatsky can't do when she puts her mind to it. And you won't be alone. You have me. You know that. Robin, I need this. I think you do too. So what do you say? Bro-Parents?"

Robin couldn't help but laugh. This was her and Barney, after all. They'll both have lots of growing and changing ahead of them. What would they or could they give up? Could Robin stop drinking and give up her guns? Could Barney let go of his women or risk his suits to the mess of a baby? Not to mention the strain it'll put on their current relationship, which has never been less stable. She never wanted kids, never wanted to be held down by anyone, never wanted to give up any of her freedoms, but for some reason she felt like she _did_ need this baby. Maybe she_ needed_ to be held down. So she smiled at the man across from her.

"Bro-parents."


End file.
